Outta Town
by I-Am-The-Lost-Cloud
Summary: Ikamuzu Oturan was an somewhat average man. But he is now landed in the land of shinobis. Where ninjas are an everyday thing. But thats not what hes worried about. All he wants to now is why people keep calling him Uzumaki Naruto? No OC.


A/N: This was an idea Ive had for a while. And today out of bordem, I made it. That an the fact that I owe a very close friend of mine a chappie. Even if it was for another story . Sorry Jessica I got writers block ._. But eh. Happy Birthday!

Warning: BoyxBoy Will be Sasu Naru or Kaka Naru YOU DECIDE

Summary: Ikamuzu Oturan was an average man. But somehow he has woken up in a strange land. Where ninjas are an everyday thing. Where magic seemed to have no boundaries. But all he wants to know is why people keep calling him Naruto Uzumaki!

Ikamuzu Oturan walked down the streets of Los Angles, California with a care free smile on his lips. His sunshine blonde hair ,that was slightly curly, flopped around as he bobbed his head to his favorite song; "_Miss Blue by Vincent_".

Her turned the corner and wanted to groan, there was another damn police block due to the protestors in city hall. Not to get the wrong idea, he was a hipster, but he just wanted t get home as soon as possible, it was his birthday after all. So instead he looked around for an alternate route home. He soon as he stopped one, he strode to it.

His hand reached into one of his pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into his mouth. The rest of the walk home was uneventful.

**15 minutes later.**

Ikamuzu opened the door to his apartment building. The fresh cold air hit him and he sighed dreamily. He loved that feeling. After a quickly nod and smile to the bellman he slipped into the empty elevator. He pressed the number 5 and with a "_ching!_" the elevator doors closed.

After a few second of elevator music , Ikamuzu's phone rang.

He was surprised, his sky blue eyes widened and he reached into his brown and cream colored cashmere shirt's front pocket before frowning. It wasnt there. He then remembered he had put it in his shoulder bag. He got out his phone and read the text.

From: Joshua.

DUDE! We gotta hang! Come on! Plz. Joshyyy missesss yoouuuu... 3! ;D jk!

Ikamuzu chuckled and began to text back, when the elevator doors opened again with a "_ching_" he calmly walked out of the elevator without even looking up from hiss phone. He walked down a hall of the floor and opened his door. As soon as he closed his door, he finished sending back his text message. He snapped his phone closed and put it on the counter.

Shoes were taken off and fridge was raided. Oh yeah. 

The blonde teenager took off his earphone, turned off his iPod, and walked into his living room with a bottle of ice tea and bag of vegetable chips.

Something was wrong.

As soon as he walked through the living room door frame, he got the feeling of dread in his gut. He felt as if he was being watched.

_No._

He shook his head to get those stupid ideas out of his head. He lived alone, and no one but sister role model had the keys to his apartment. And she was in Japan!

He had probably just been watching too many scary movies, he frowned. He would need to get Joshua, his best friend, to stop making him watch them. They were getting to his head.

He set the ice tea on his coffee table, and opened the bag of chips. He also got out his laptop turned it on, and got a pillow to sit on, because he had work to do. With that he sat close to his laptop on the coffee table with his handy snacks next to him.

Ikamuzu was a graphic designer as well as a photographer. He had several companies practically begging him to work for them. Not to brag, but at only the age of 19, he was already well known to the graphic photography industry. Then he noticed something odd.

His box of photos was open . It was usually in a small lamp table that could hold items under it. But it was out from its usual place and wide open.

Ikamuzu's breath hitched and brown furrowed.

He had not opened the box of old photos in quiet a while. He carefully stood up and walked over to the box. The blonde man crouched down to pick them up when suddenly the vase of sakura flower branches shook. He snapped his head up to find what had caused it. There was nothing.

_And earthquake?_

No. he would of felt it and his other items would of also shaken, but nothing did. Just the vase.

He bit his lip. There was something odd happening.

Shaking hi head to dispose of those troubling thoughts, he quickly put back the pictures before carefully putting them back in their place. And then placing the box back under the lamp table.

He walked back to his little spot on the ground, when his phone rang from a call. Taking out his phone he checked the name, and grinned.

"Hi, _Jessica_." Ikamuzu said.

There was an intake of breath before a shout of "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL BROOOOO**.!"

Ikamuzu flinched from the loudness of his All-But-Blood sister."Why thank you. Can't believed you remembered." He replied smugly to his sister, and sat down.

Jessica gasped on the other side of the line." Why, Outoto-Chan! I would neveeer! **NEEVVERR**! Forget your birthday!"

"...It was Juliana who reminded you, huh?"

"...Yeah."

Ikamuzu sighed. Juliana was his sisters best friend, and a very close friend of his. While Juliana wasn't very smart, she could at least remember birthdays. But Jessica couldn't.

"Hah. Of course. But on the other hand, thanks, sis."

"No problem little brother! Hyuah! Remember! Jessica-chan is here for you! 24/7!...well no not really. I don't want you to call me at ,like, two in the morning. But besides that yeah!"

The blonde laughed. "Of course. Of course. I know. Don't bother you and your beauty sleep. Yeah."

He could just imagine Jessica grin. "Damn straight!" she shouted. "Well I have to go, Juliana has to work early tomorrow, and I don't want to wake her up. Okay?"

Ikamuzu sighed. "Yeah I know. Tell Juliana I said 'Hi' and 'Thanks' for reminding you it was my birthday."

"Alright lil bro...but before you hang up...uh..."

He raised an eyebrow at the hesitation. "What?"

"I know its your birthday and all, but..."

Ikamuzu groaned. "What do you want?"

"..."

"..."

"...**CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME A LADY GAGA AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE**!" he blurted out. It was no secret that Jessica loved Lady Gaga. But it was a secret that Ikamuzu was going to be the person who took photos of her for her new album.

"Okay, haha, okay!" replied Ikamuzu back.

"YEAH! OH YEAH! Thank you!" Jessica said in a cheerful tone. "I love you!"

"Haha. I love you too, well I have to go, and I bet you woke up Juliana already so ill leave it up to you to solve the rest." He said chuckling at the mental images of Juliana practically nooging Jessica to death for waking her up.

"Uh. Yeah! Well... XOXO lil bro!" Jessica said.

Ikamuzu sighed and smiled before saying "A hug and a kiss, big sis."

It was their tradition.

With a click, the call ended and Ikamuzu went back to working and answering emails from his co-workers.

Then, after a good three hours of non stop clicking and typing, an instant message popped up.

From: The Idiot ()

To: Oturan ()

Sorry about no replying to your message. My phone broke ._.

Ikamuzu sighed, typical dobe.

Re; Its alright. But I really cant hang soon. Sorry. Work is heavier then the world right now. 

Re; AW man! That sucks! But hey wait! I wanna show you something cool I discovered today!

Re; What?

Re; You name backwards, geuss what it spells?

Ikamuzu brows furrowed in concentration, trying to figure it out in his mind, but Joshua beat him to it.

Re; It spells Naruto Uzumaki! HAHA! FISHCAKE WHIRLPOOL. XD

Ikamuzu sweat dropped . Really?

Re; …... Nice to know .

Re; Aww shit, Gotta go! Becky is so gonna kill me!

Re; Why?

Re; …...I'm on her laptop ._.

Were sorry but this person seems to be offline.

Ikamuzu sighed and shook his head. He had some weird friends. Then he looked back at the messages he had gotten from Joshua. His name spelled backwards. It seemed somewhat- odd.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Huh. Fishcake Whirlpool? Now that's an odd name." Ikamzuz said before simply shaking his head, and continuing with his endless emails.

Suddenly, he felt something piece into the back of his neck. It didn't hurt, but he froze.

He couldn't move.

Then something hit him in between his neck and his shoulder blade. As his eyelids quickly grew heavier as he tried to find his attacker. But he couldn't even turn. His body slumped forward, going against his will. And his phone slid out of his hand and into the floor.

Someone was calling him on his phone.

_Jessica._

Then.

His body then lay completely still, slumped over his laptop.

Unconscious.

A hooded figure hidden in a long dark gray cloak jumped down out of seemingly nowhere.

"Sorry bout this, Naruto."

A/N: I know. Its boring, but promise me. Next chappie. Will. Be. Awesome. :DD this was only don't in like 40 minutes. And no beta. Sorry :U If you have an questions. Ill gladly answer u

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Flames shall be used to heat up my chimney for this cold winter day :D


End file.
